onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 792
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Usopp - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "Mom's Assassin - Luffy and the Seducing Woods!" is the 792nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nami, Chopper, and Carrot run from the anthropomorphic rabbit Randolph as he relentlessly attacks them, and also encounter a very large and strange man who is buried in the ground up to his neck. Unbeknownst to the trio, everything in the Seducing Woods is alive and trying to trap and kill them. Meanwhile, Sanji has arrived at his family's castle, where he reunites with Yonji. Yonji tries to berate his brother for trying to resist his arranged marriage, and the two's argument results in them attacking each other. Back in the forest, the Sanji Retrieval Team reunites with Luffy as they attempt to run back to the shore. However, each time they run back to where they came from, they end up back in the same clearing. They then realize that everything is alive, and the Luffy with them is revealed to be the mirror duplicate he was fighting earlier. Mirrored Luffy returns to her true appearance: the eighth daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Brûlée. Brûlée captures Nami and prepares to slice up her and Carrot's faces with her fingernails. Long Summary As Nami, Chopper, and Carrot keep running through the Seducing Woods on Whole Cake Island, they suddenly run into an extremely large man who is buried up to neck. Shocked at the sight of him, they ask who was the one to bury him, but the man reveals that he buried himself. Chopper gets angry at his irrational behaviors, and Nami and Carrot try to run away to prevent Chopper from getting worked up over him. The man reveals that he saw a man run past him earlier, and will tell the trio about him if they get him apple juice from a nearby waterfall. Thinking it might have been Sanji, Nami agrees, but the trio are suddenly ambushed by an anthropomorphic rabbit named Randolph. Randolph rides in on a crane and swings his spear at the trio extremely quickly, but Carrot manages to hear him coming and helps her teammates dodge his attack. The trio manages to leave Randolph behind, and they regroup as Nami states that they should return to Luffy. The matter of Sanji was still unresolved, but his unusual behavior when the team encountered him made it questionable whether he was actually real. The trio prepares to go back, but notices in shock that all Log Poses and clocks are going haywire in these woods. As they try running back the path they came from, the objects in the Seducing Woods all come to life and sing as they block off the path to the shore, excitedly planning to trap and kill the Sanji Retrieval Team. While the trio runs, Randolph charges at them again, and Carrot flips back and the two clash. Carrot states that the rabbit is not a mink, as evidenced by his inability to use Electro. Nami tells Carrot to stop fighting so they could get back to Luffy, and Carrot knocks out Randolph's crane with Electro to keep him from pursuing them. However, Randolph leaps into the air and spins his spear at the trio, hurling it with great velocity. Meanwhile, Sanji walks down the halls of his family's castle and passes a spot in the wall with a dent in it. He recalls a time when he suffered severe bullying from his three brothers and was kicked into the wall, causing the dent, as he becomes angered at the thought of it. Yonji appears, asking Sanji if he's being nostalgic before expressing surprise at the fact the "weak" Sanji is still alive and now a pirate. Yonji tells Sanji to say something as the latter tells his younger brother to go away. Sanji retorts he has cut ties with his family and has nothing to say to them, as the angered Yonji tells Sanji he heard about Sanji's refusal to marry Pudding, and he demands for Sanji to abide their family's orders. In response, Sanji repeats his demand for Yonji to go away as the latter angrily dares him to make him before attacking, but Sanji evades the attack. Yonji uses his technology to attack as Sanji activates his Diable Jambe to clash with his brother, surprising the latter. Back in the Seducing Woods, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot run from Randolph's spear and successfully dodges it as it strikes the buried man in the back of the head. The buried man cries out in shock, but the trio pay no mind to him as they use him as a landmark. They then reunited with Luffy after running through a field of lollipops, and Luffy is still fighting his mirrored clone. When they tell the two Luffys about their situation, one of them goes along with them while the other heads in the exact opposite direction. They come back to the destroyed donut bridge, and Nami gets excited at their progress as they leap over the part the Noble Croc ate. However, as they jump, Luffy suddenly blurts out that the person with the team is not him. However, the Luffy with the team covers his mouth before the team hears more, and they continue running. However, they somehow find themselves back in front of the buried man, much to their shock, and the buried man is confused at their shock as he states that he did not move. The team tries to go back down the path they were on before, only to find themselves in front of the buried man once again. While trying to piece this together, Nami and the team suddenly notice some trees and flowers walking towards them. Having been spotted, the talking objects turn bashful and start singing, adding to the Sanji Retrieval Team's appallment as they see cakes, lollipops, and even parts of the ground start talking and moving. Nami realizes that there was no longer a path back to the ship, and Luffy's eyes glow as he states that Nami has become aware of what is going on around her, before putting his arm around her neck. The team is bewildered by Luffy's actions, and realize that this is not Luffy as he transforms back into her true form: the eighth daughter of the Charlotte Family, Charlotte Brûlée. Now holding Nami high above the ground, the very tall Brûlée is mistaken for a tree by Carrot, which angers her. Brûlée points to the large scar across her face, saying that it makes her jealous of Nami's and Carrot's pretty faces. In retribution, she plans to slice their faces up with her extremely sharp fingernails, and Nami screams. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Right after Randolph appears, Carrot prepares to fight him, but Nami tells her to run instead. **An early glimpse of Sanji's suffering at the hands of his brothers is shown. ** Sanji and Yonji's conversation and the beginning of their fight is shown. **Luffy and his duplicate attacking each other with Gear Third. *Nami, Chopper, and Carrot's conversation about the fake Sanji is extended with extra dialogue. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 792